


How to Please a Dragon (with interior decorating)

by imadragon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Friendship, Short Story, birthday gift, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadragon/pseuds/imadragon
Summary: Dragonsonas and fairies, a short story for my bff's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a month late, but this is written for my fellow dragon bff Stephanie’s birthday! I just didn’t know how to finish it until now lol

“You eat like a barbarian, even for one of your kind.”

     The young dragon poked her head out from her bowl of poached eggs,

“I don’t really see why it matters since nobody cares what I eat like… but thanks for that boost of confidence.” She replied as she swallowed her mouthful.

“Ugh… where do you want these shelves?”

“Over there, I burnt an X into the wall to mark-”

“Ah, you’ve ruined the wall that I’m supposed to carve… lovely.”

     A great huff escaped from the dragon’s nostrils. Who did this Undine think she was? Hired workers weren’t supposed to be this sassy to the people paying them, but what else did she expect from a water fae. And what did she mean _she’s_ supposed to carve it? All she was going to do was tell the gnomes to do it!

     As she was contemplating evaporating her main architect, a small pixie flew into her face to ask her how she would want her bed,

“What do you mean?”

“Well there’s a very many ways that it could be done, miss. I could put a very soft moss all over the floor where you sleep, or I could gather many twigs and change it into the most grand bed you’ve ever seen! Or I could instead gather a great many rocks and make it into a small fortress to protect you while you slept! Or I-”

“Wait, what was the first option?”

“Moss, miss.”

“I like that one! But could you also make sure that there is room for my nightstands? I want to be able to read before I go to bed, so I would need the nightstands for my lights.”

“Not a problem, miss!”

     Before the dragon could work out the details, she was gone.

“Pixies are always much too much in a hurry, she ought to sit for a moment and try one of your eggs!”

“She really should.” she replied, turning to her friend. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“I came over because I know how much you hate having company, let alone telling people what to do.” The white dragon reached into Stephanie’s bowl and plucked out a morsel, “You just tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I’ll tell them what you want.” She promised as she stuffed the blob into her mouth.

“But, Meggie… how’d you know when to get here?”

“My dragon-sense was tingling!”

Stephanie giggled, “You’re such a nerd.”

     People always thought that they were sisters, and not just because of the way they acted with one another. Stephanie also had white scales, but hers were flecked with many vibrate colors that looked like tiny rainbow fires, while Meggie’s were white with a sheen that shifted to purple or pink depending on the angle.

     She ended up being very grateful that her friend was there- and it turned out that she needed all the reinforcements she could get. The work day ended up in a shouting match between the two fairy creatures, and ultimately Meggie won. The Undine underestimated just how much her friend would fight for her dragon’s right to a room full of comfy pillows.

     Later in the day, after everyone had gone and she finally had some peace, she decided to look around her newly-made cave. Her favorite part was the built in shelves all around the interior. Her hoard of books would now have a place to sit without running the risk of being ruined. The glass cases full of her oldest and most expensive books sat just in front of them, their gold and silver pages glittering in the light of her new salamander lamps. She did regret asking for live lamps though… now she was responsible for feeding many tiny mouths, multiple times a day.

     The furniture that was made was big enough for her to sit so comfortably that she would never get any aches from sitting there for hours, which was good because that’s pretty much all she would be doing all day. She had listened carefully to her dragon’s advice and specifically asked for non-matching furniture from all eras from all over the world- which confused the hell out of her decorator- but every room looked so wonderfully old and mismatched that she couldn’t help but smile.

     She had a perfect view of all her butterflies in their golden cage. Sitting in front of her little pets in her gilded Rococo chair made her feel like she was in fancy garden. The pixies had grown different flowers into the walls and floor so that her butterflies would always have something sweet to drink, but it smelled so good that she would probably end up staying in there too.

     She went room to room, making sure that all of her fossils were properly supported and visible on their shelves, and that all of her large gemstones were in places where the optimum level of light would hit them so that she could see them shine in all their glory.

     Her new (and literal) cat tree sat in the middle of her cave, in the largest cavern. Her Yalis were very happy with their new lodgings. She enjoyed watching them sleep in its branches, contented enough to purr while they slept.

      And of course, the last and most grand room of the place was her bedroom. Stephanie’s favorite part were the hanging nests that her and her friend would have sleepovers in, lit up with glowing toadstools so as to look like small moons. She never thought that glowing sticks would be a good idea, but yet again Meggie’s outlandish ideas turned out to be absolutely fabulous.

     She sighed contentedly as her opalescent scales glimmered in the firelight of her own making, lying down on the moss bed that her decorator had fashioned for her. She blissfully shut her eyes to dreams that had finally been made true.

**Author's Note:**

> When the characters say ‘her dragon’ that’s like a friendship/relationship thing between creatures. I think fairies would say ‘my dragon’ or ‘my fairy’, etc., as a term of endearment. 
> 
> I used an Undine for the water fairy because, since they don’t have souls, I figured they’d also be kind of nasty people. If you have never heard of a Yali, you should definitely look them up because they’re really cool


End file.
